Riko's Harem
by RoyalAttack
Summary: Rito gets turned into a girl by Lala and might have to stay like this for a while, but that doesn't stop Momo's harem plan. Contains yuri lemons (girl x girl) and Riko x Harem. Genderbending, harem, yuri, lesbian, smut, fluff, lemon. I own nothing. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Introduction and Momo

**This is my first fanfiction and my first yuri lemon, it's going to be pretty long and based around Riko (female Rito) and her harem. I'll try to make every chapter a lemon if possible, but I don't know. Yuri (girl x girl) don't like, don't read, if you're under 18 read at your own risk, I don't own To Love-Ru or any of its characters blah blah blah enjoy.**

* * *

"Rito, come here I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Okay Lala, I'll be right there," Rito yells from the kitchen. He walks into the living room to find Lala waiting patiently and Momo playing with Celine on the couch. Lala was holding what looked like a toy gun, but it looked somewhat familiar.

"What's that you've got in your hands Lala?"

"This is the new and improved Change Boy Girl-kun. Just hold still for a second"

"Hold still? Wait wha-" Rito was cut off by Lala shooting him right in the chest with the gun. His body began to change, his waist getting smaller, his chest and butt growing bigger and bigger. In a mere second he was changed from male to female.

"Lala! Warn me next time you do that."

"I did, I told you to hold still."

"Well it's not much of a warning if you shoot me a second after. Anyways, what do you mean by 'new and improved?'"

"I meant that now the effects are permanent!"

"PERMANENT?!"

"Relax Rito, sorry Riko, I can change you back by shooting you again," Lala says as she holds up the gun right as it crumbles to dust. "Oh, guess it wasn't durable enough to shoot more than once."

"WHAT?! SO I HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER?!"

"Possibly," Lala responded with cheerful smile. "I might be able to fix this if I get all the supplies."

"How long will that take?" Asks a seemingly calmer Riko.

"Maybe a year if I'm lucky."

"A YEAR?!"

"Keep it down," Momo joins with a hushed tone. "Celine is asleep. I'm going to take her up to Mikan's room, I think she's asleep too." With that Momo steadily disappears up the stairs, carrying Celine in her arms.

"Okay I'm going to before you can get anymore mad at me," Lala says as she scampers to her room while Riko's attention is diverted.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait to sort this out with everyone until tomorrow." Riko mutters under her breath as she drags her feet upstairs and into her room. As Riko collapsed into her bed, she started to think about her new situation, how would she explain all of this to her friends, how would she go to school, how would she bathe or use the bathroom, how would she instantly convert to a new lifestyle after living an opposite one this entire time? While deeply lost in her thoughts, she somewhere dozed off and like that a new day began.

* * *

 _What is this? It's like it feels soft and flexible, but this texture is so unique. Why is this thing in my hand? What happens when I rub it?_

"Ahhhh! Keep it up Riko, that feels so good!"

 _Keep it up? Keep what up, the rubbing? And how does this feel good? Whatever this thing in my hand is, it feels oddly familiar, like I've felt it before, but I just can't place my finger on_

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Riko's eyes instantly flash open to sound of Mikan's yelling and kicking open the door. She glared intently at Riko as if Mikan caught her doing something indecent. "What's going on?" Riko asked drearily due to waking up only moments ago. As her eyes started to focus, she noticed that Mikan was looking angrier and angrier.

"That's not something you do to a lady at your age!" Mikan retorted, almost blowing a fuse.

Confused about what Mikan said, Riko tried to sit up on her bed only to be held back by something grabbing her arm. Riko rolled over only to find herself face to face with Momo, whose expression was contorted with euphoria. Riko's hand tightly grasped something that felt familiar, like something she had in a dream. She looked down to her hand to find Momo's tail placed firmly between her fingers. Riko yelled in panic as she threw Momo's tail and tumbled out of bed.

Momo sat up in Riko's bed rubbing her eyes. The angle at which she was sitting made it so Riko, who was sprawled on the floor, could see Momo's naked body with her pussy being revealed through her opened legs.

"M-M-Momo, please cover up!" Riko stuttered diverting her eyes.

"Oh?" Momo responds looking down to see her barren body. She stumbled out of bed to walk over to where Riko was lying. Momo stopped right in front of her, turned to the side and bent down to pick up her panties. Riko's eyes were perfectly aligned with Momo's pussy, she could see every fold. For some reason Riko couldn't stop staring and as she examined more thoroughly, saw that Momo was wet. At that instant Momo stood up and slid on her panties. As she was walking out the door way, she stopped right next to Mikan, looked over her shoulder. "Last night was so much fun, thank you," Momo said as she smiled and walked out.

Mikan just stared dumbfound then blinked back to reality and stared at Riko as if she just noticed that he was turned into a she. "I'll explain it to everyone once we get downstairs." Riko added after a few seconds of Mikan's glare. "Okay I'll be waiting, just hurry up and get dressed." Mikan says as she walks out.

Riko stood up and tossed her dirty shirt and pants to the side, rummaging through her drawers to find something that would fit her new figure. Riko put on some now very tight boxers, cargo pants, and a white button-up shirt that barely fit due to her new bust.

Riko walked down the stairs and entered the living room to find Nana and Mikan waiting patiently for an explanation as to what happened to Riko. So to fulfill their wish, he explained everything that happened to her.

"Well if that's what happened then it can't be helped," Mikan notes sipping her coffee.

"You're pretty calm about this situation," Riko notices.

"Yeah it's fine that your a girl, as long as you can be changed back," Mikan replies.

"I was thinking," Momo interrupts from the kitchen. "If you're going to be a girl for a while, you need some girl clothes. Lets go shopping today, its a perfect way to use our Sunday."

"Do I really have to?" asks Riko in retort.

"Yes of course, you can't be a girl without the proper underwear," replies Momo with a wink. "We can go right after you finish your breakfast."

Riko picked at her food slowly until the plate was clean. "Okay, I'm ready," Riko said as she reluctantly got up and walked to the door. Lala, Momo, and Nana followed quickly. "We'll be back by 6," Nana says to Mikan as she walks out the front door, closing it behind her. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

As Riko and the other approached the shopping district, she noticed a few familiar faces waiting for them. As she got closer, she could recognize all of them. Standing in wait were Haruna, Run, and Yui.

"Sairenji, Run, Kotegawa, what are you all doing here?" Riko asks as she approaches.

"I invited them," replies Momo. "I also explained to them about your situation."

"I hope you don't mind," Run chimes in, "but Kyouko also had a day off so I invited her."

As if on queue Kyouko appears behind Riko's group from the direction they came. "Guess I'm late to the party," Kyouko says with a smile as she walks up next to Run. "Oh you really are a girl now," she adds, "That's so weird."

"Speaking of," Riko adds, "are you sure that it's really okay for me to shop with you guys?"

"As long as you don't do anything shameless to any of us," replies Yui.

"Let's go then," says Haruna.

And so, Riko, Lala, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Run, Yui, and Kyouko head off into the shopping district. They bough all sorts of things, from dresses to pantyhose and everything in between, they had several bags at the end.

"This is our last stop!" Momo announced stopping in front of a lingerie store.

Riko stared in discontent, her mouth open. "Do I really have to go in there?" she asks.

"I'm not very comfortable with it either," adds Haruna.

"Same here," says Yui.

"We have to," Momo argues, "what's a girl without her panties?" With that remark Momo walks in, dragging Riko by the collar of her shirt. The others follow behind them unenthusiastically. They casually explore the store, Momo guiding Riko and picking out underwear for her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" a saleswoman asks as she walks up to Momo and Riko.

"Yes please, we need her measurements," replies Momo.

"Okay, if you would just come with me I'll measure your friend in a moment," the lady says as she guides them to a changing room and walks off only to appear moments later with a measuring tape. "Just step inside and undress so we can begin." Both Momo and Riko walked into the dressing room, it was small, but spacious enough for 3 people and a bench, with a mirror on the wall opposing the door. Riko took off her shirt and pants as instructed and held out her arms so the sales rep could measure her. "Woah, bust 87, waist 55.5, and hips 84. You've got a really nice body, I'll go get some underwear that'll fit you." The lady walked out leaving only Momo and Riko.

"Damn Riko, you only became a female no more than a day ago and yet your figure is better than me in all aspects. I'm gonna admit it, that kinda turns me on." Momo pressed her body against Riko's, then grabbed her boob unexpectedly, playing masterfully with it.

"M-M-Momo no," Riko moaned.

"Your right, the saleswoman will be back any second," Momo says as she reluctantly let go of Riko, "we'll continue this later."

As Riko gathered herself, the saleswoman walked in toting several pairs of bras and panties with many variations, from laced to plain. "Try these on, I think they're fit you quite well." She left as soon as she came so Riko could try on her new underwear. Momo helped Riko with the bra and taught her how to make sure it cupped her breasts right, using her hands to shift and adjust the Riko's boobs inside of the bra. Every piece of clothing brought in fit excellently, enough so that Riko bought about ten pairs from that store alone.

"I think we bought enough here today to last you for a while," Lala says happily. "Lets start heading home now."

"See you at school tomorrow!" said Haruna as she started walking off.

"Yeah bye," Yui says as she walks away with Haruna.

"Kyouko and I will be heading off too," Run adds.

"It was very nice shopping with you all, lets do it again sometime," Kyouko bows and starts off with Run.

"We should go too, it's pretty late," Nana says, "Mikan might start worrying." She picked up a couple of bags and started walking in the direction towards home. Riko, Lala, and Momo mimicked this action and started walking as well.

* * *

"Ahhhh, that was a long day," Riko states as she sinks into the warm bathtub. "It feels so good to just relax in the bath." Just as she started to relax, Riko heard a rustling from the changing room, then saw a silhouette appear behind the door. "Wait I'm in here!" Riko yelled out, but despite the warning the door opened.

"I know," says Momo who now stood before Riko, both fully undressed. She nonchalantly walked up and sat in the tub on the opposite side of Riko, their legs intertwined. After a few moments of silence, Momo was the first to speak.

"You know, now that your a female, the harem plan may have to change a bit," Momo says as she started crawling towards Riko. "You need to use your feminine charm to appease all these women now," Momo continued, her body now over a panicked looking Riko. "You have no idea how to use that body of yours," she said seductively, "let me teach you." On that note Momo pounced, kissing Riko while also fondling her right breast with her hand, cupping her face with the other.

"Momo!" Riko said as she broke away from the kiss, flustered.

"Shhh," Momo said in a calmed voice, putting a finger to Riko's lips. "Just let it happen." Momo mounded and kneaded Riko's breasts, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Momo mapped out Riko's mouth, using her tongue to find every inch of it. She continued to skillfully play with her breasts, massaging and rubbing them. Momo stood up and guided Riko out of the bathtub and onto the floor, their lips still connected. She unhinged from Riko's mouth, only to travel further down and take a nipple into her mouth. She sucked the right nipple while her other hand played with the other, twisting and squeezing with her fingers. Momo's tongue circled and played with the nipple, only to switch back and forth between the two after a while.

"M-Momo!" Riko moaned

"Yes?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, more."

Hearing those words made Momo smile with giddy as she left Riko's breasts and went lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and onto each of Riko's thighs. When she finally got the Riko's pussy, Momo could see that she was dripping wet. She wanted to tease Riko a bit before pleasuring her completely, so she kissed the outer lips of Riko's sweet spot, causing Riko to let out small moans. With her tongue, Momo moved onto Riko's pussy, licking the clit while plunging one finger inside.

"Momo! It feels like I'm about to-"

"Release it, Riko, you've earned it."

Riko did as instructed let loose a violent orgasm, cumming all over Momo's face. Waves of pleasure rolled through Riko, something that she'd never felt before. Momo graciously drank up all of Riko's spilled fluids, licking her lips and fingers with joy. She started crawling towards Riko, who was still recovering from her orgasm. Momo got up and positioned herself on Riko's face, close enough so that she'd be able to lick Momo.

"Now you do me," Momo said with a smile.

From where she was, Riko could see Momo was soaking wet, drops of her juices fell onto Riko's face. Riko obliged happily and began the same treatment Momo gave her. She licked and sucked on Momo's pussy, causing her to moan with pleasure. Riko shoved her tongue deep inside of Momo, exploring her crevasse. Momo threw her head back in ecstasy and started to play with her own breasts, pinching the nipples and moving her hips on Riko's tongue to try and get more pleasure. Riko moved a hand in between her own legs and started fingering herself, all while she kept licking Momo at a steady rate.

"Yes I'm almost there, keep going!" Momo said in between moans. Riko began to move her tongue faster and faster until finally Momo let out a scream with her climax, cumming into Riko's mouth. Riko took all of Momo's juices into her mouth and turned to her, using both her hands to cup Momo's face and bring her into a kiss. Their tongues clashed and they exchanged Momo's ichor, each drinking what they could.

"There's one more thing I want to teach you," Momo said trying to regain composure. She crawled to the bottom half of Riko's body and positioned herself so that their wet cores were touching. She started moving her hips back and forth, making both Riko and herself moan out. Each swayed their hips, causing their pussies to rub against each other and giving them immense pleasure.

"Momo," Riko panted in between moans, "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me too, lets do it together," Momo responded in euphoria. "Riko cum with me!" Momo and Riko both came with a scream at the same time, their juices mixing on the floor between their pussies, both panting from their intense orgasm. Momo climbed over Riko's body and gave her a light kiss to end their amazing bath together.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was my first yuri lemon, tell me what you think and what else you guys want to see. I'm going to try to write some one shots for other anime, but this story will have many chapters and many different yuri scenes. Rate and review and do whatever.**


	2. Mea and Nemesis

"Okay class we have a new student joining us today, please come in."

Riko walked into the class room in a school uniform and stood at the front. "Hello, my name is Riko Yuusaki, I am Rito's cousin and from today on I'll be joining your class." Riko forced a smile while all the boys in the class went wild. It was hard for Riko to stand there and just smile, and the story that she and Momo made up might not even fool everyone. They agreed to tell a few people about the situation though, along with the ones that already know Rito is Riko.

"Settle down, settle down. Please go take your seat at an empty desk- the one Rito sat at would be fine."

Riko walked over to the desk, she could feel the eyes of all her classmates drawn towards her. She made eye contact with a stunned Haruna, but just kept walking. Class was the same as usual, but in a different body it felt weird. Riko had to cross her legs, and sometimes her boobs were squished by the desk when she leaned forward. It was very uncomfortable at first, but she learned how to deal with it. At lunch break, everyone was gathering around Riko.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you speak a different language?"

"You're hair is cute, how do you keep it so managed?"

"Where are you living now?"

Riko was bombarded with questions, so many that he couldn't keep up and answer. Haruna interrupted and pushed through the crowd and grabbed Riko by the back of her shirt and dragged her outside followed by Lala, Yui, and Run.

"What are you doing here dressed like that?" Haruna asked.

"Well I have to go to school, and I can't go as a boy so Momo suggested this," Riko responded.

"How did you even get into this school though?" Yui questioned.

"I spoke with the principal and he said something about me being cute then let me attend as a girl." Riko answered. "Can you guys go and gather all the people that know I'm Rito or should know and take them to the roof, I'm going to explain everything there."

"On it, Riko!" replied Lala happily.

* * *

Riko arrived at the roof to find that she was the last to join. She was greeted by Haruna, Yui, Run and Lala, followed by Mio and Risa. Saki, Rin, and Ayako were leaning on the fence while Yumi, Mea, and a black cat that must have been Nemesis were eating lunch on the bench. Tearju, Ryoko, and Oshizu were fraternizing on the opposite side of the roof. They all looked up to find Riko standing at the doorway.

"So, uh, you must be wondering what happened to me and why I called you all to the rooftop," Riko said awkwardly. "I'll just explain everything that has happened up until now." Riko told them of what happened, but left out the details about what happened with Momo in the bathroom.

"Yeah so that's what happened," Riko finished. "I just thought you all should know."

Ms. Mikado chimed in after the explanation, "Lala, come with me and tell me what parts you need and I'll try to find a dealer that can get them sooner."

"Okay that'll be great," Lala smiled as she walked out with Ms. Mikado.

"Well I'm going to go back to class," Riko says as she starts walking out. She went back to class, followed by Haruna, Yui, Run, Risa, and Mio, then finally Lala.

The day kept going as any other would, but during the middle of the last period, an announcement rang through the intercom.

"Riko Yuusaki, please report to the Health Office. Riko Yuusaki, please report to the Health Office."

Confused, Riko curiously made her way towards the nurse's office. He opened the door to be greeted by Ms. Mikado and Mea. The nurse was at her desk in her chair, while Mea was sitting on one of the beds.

"Why did you call me up here?" asked Riko.

"I may have found a way to restore you to a male," responds Ryoko.

"Really!? That's great! When can we-"

"It will take some time to get all the necessary parts," interrupts the nurse. "About six months at the least."

"Oh, okay. I guess that's a bit better than a year," Riko said dejectedly.

"I need a favor from you though," she adds. "Can you watch the nurses office for a bit, I have to go back to my lab, I can order the equipment I need from there."

"Sure, that's fine with me," Riko says. "There isn't much time left in school anyways, it'll be fine."

"Great, thanks," Ms. Mikado answers while gathering her stuff and walking out the door. Riko and Mea were left alone in the nurse's office. Riko was the one to break the silence.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I just didn't want to stay in class, it was boring," Mea responded. Riko took a seat next to her on the bed. "You know, as a co-operator of this harem plan, you should have told me about your transformation sooner, I could have helped you pick out some sexy underwear," Mea whispered in her ear. "Momo told me everything that happened, and quite frankly, I'm a bit jealous." Mea moved a hand onto Riko's inner thigh while starting to nibble on her ear, causing Riko to yelp in surprise.

"Mea we're at school, we can't do this here."

"It's fine, no one is going to see us."

Mea then turned Riko's head with her free hand and pulled her in for a kiss, surprising Riko and letting her guard down. Mea instantly won control of their mouths and started probing Riko's with her tongue, exploring the interior. She separated her other hand from Riko's thigh and brought it up under her shirt, fondling Riko's breast through her bra. Riko returned the favor by lifting the sweater from Mea's school uniform up and off her head, then undoing the buttons on her shirt, revealing a purple and black lacy bra. She unhooked the bra from the front, tossing every article of clothing into a pile in the corner and letting Mea's boobs bounce freely

"You're pretty aggressive for someone that didn't want to do this," Mea noted, pulling away from the kiss only to rejoin with Rika's lips.

"Shut up," Riko retorted right before their mouths meshed together, Mea again gaining dominance between the two once again. Riko grabbed Mea's shoulders and turned her hips so that they both fell onto the bed, Riko's head at the pillow and Mea on top of her. She was positioned in an angle where when she lifted her head, she could suck and lick at Mea's breasts and squeeze her other. Riko's bent leg ended up between Mea's thighs, she could feel how wet Mea was with her sensitive spot pressed up against the leg. Mea moved her hips up and down to increase the pleasure while Riko kept switching her mouth between the two nipples. Mea undressed Riko's top half, discarding the sweater, shirt, and bra so that each only had their skirts and panties. She clasped onto Riko's breasts and kneaded the bosom's all while being brought closer and closer to her own climax.

"Riko, I'm cumming!" Mea yelped to Riko's surprise. With her purple laced panties still on, she released her fluids all over Riko's leg, dripping onto the bed sheets. Mea panted as she fell to Riko's side so they laid next to each other.

Mea's breathing slowed and she regained her composure, jumping off the bed and sitting Riko up so that their eyes met. "Now it's my turn to repay the favor," she said with a naught look in her eye and a smirk.

Mea kneeled down so she was eye level with Riko's pussy, she could see how soaked her panties were. Mea wasted no time and tossed the both their skirts into a newly made pile of clothes so that each had only their dripping wet panties on.

"Excited aren't we?" Mea teases.

"You came first," Riko replies. "Now hurry up, I want to feel you inside of me."

"As you wish."

Mea pulled down Riko's panties and threw them aside so that she was fully exposed. Mea leaned her head in closer, the scent of Riko's juices turned her on. Without a second though, she started licking fiercely. The taste of Riko's juices on her tongue was second to none, a flavor she couldn't get enough of. Riko moaned out in pleasure, she used on hand to play with her own breast and the other to push Mea's head closer to her sweet spot.

"Keep going, it feels so good!" Riko exclaimed. Mea gladly obliged, licking and sucking on the clit like before.

"Please! Enter me Mea!" Riko begged. Again, Mea couldn't resist orders and rammed her tongue deep inside of Riko, causing her to yelp out in ecstasy. She moved her hips as well, triggering even more pleasure. Riko couldn't hold it in much longer, her climax was rapidly approaching.

"Mea please, I'm going to-" Riko was cut off my her own moans, but Mea could figure out what she was about to say, waves of fluids spraying her in the face, all which she lapped up gratefully.

"That was quite the sight, it got me all hot and bothered," a new voice chimed in.

Both Riko, who was still recovering from the orgasm, and Mea looked up to find Nemesis standing on Ms. Mikado's desk, the window opened behind her. She had taken a more mature form, her height was on par with Riko's and her breasts only slightly smaller.

"M-Master!" Mea blurted out looking flustered. "What are you doing here?" Both Riko and Mea looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"I needed to talk to Ms. Mikado, but that can wait for now," Nemesis answered. "For now, I'd like a piece of this action myself." She smirked naughtily and hopped off the desk to approach the bed Riko and Mea were at. Without warning, Nemesis brought a hand to Mea's cheek and pulled their lips into a kiss. Riko was still recovering on the bed, but she saw it all. Nemesis shoved her tongue into Mea's mouth, stealing some of Riko's lingering juices. They toppled onto the bed, lying next to Riko who had now recovered from her orgasm. Riko started to undress Nemesis, throwing her clothing aside so she was completely nude. From underneath, Nemesis slid her hands into Mea's soaked panties, grabbing her ass and fingering her.

Riko slipped out of bed and kneeled at the foot, face to face with both Mea's and Nemesis's dripping wet pussies. She slid off Mea's panties to get a better view, tossing them into the heap. The fluids from Mea's pussy were trickling onto Nemesis's already wet sensitive spot, their combined aroma almost made Riko almost lose control. She shoved her head between the two, licking from the bottom up, tasting Nemesis then Mea while also sipping up the mixed fluids. Nemesis and Mea were moaning loudly through their deep kiss, Mea using her free hands to play with Nemesis's breasts.

Mea sat pulled back from the kiss and sat up, crawling away from Riko's tongue and crouched onto Nemesis's face. Before Mea was ready, Nemesis plunged her tongue deep inside the sensitive spot above her, juices rolling onto her tongue and down her throat. Nemesis couldn't get enough of the taste, and Mea's pussy had an infinite supply. Mea grabbed her own boobs, pinching and squeezing the nipples to try and get the most pleasure possible.

Down below at the foot of the bed, Riko was still eating out Nemesis. She sucked and licked at the clit and had two fingers shoved into her pussy, pumping in and out. With her other hand, Riko inserted two fingers into her own hot spot, giving it the same treatment as Nemesis.

"Faster, Nemesis, I'm about to cum!" Mea shouted out, bringing Nemesis and Riko even closer as well. Nemesis sped up the thrusts from her tongue, she could feel herself approaching to her own climax.

"I'm cumming!" Mea yelped as her juices flowed out of her and into Nemesis, which she happily drank up. Just hearing Mea scream so erotically made Nemesis hit her orgasm too, letting loose a flood of bodily fluids onto Riko's face. Feeling the cum all over her face, Riko let her own orgasm take her over, cumming all over her own fingers. Each girl lied there, panting from their climax.

Just as they finished, the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter two, I put less plot in and more sex, so tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll also take suggestions, like if you want more plot or what characters I should use for next chapter.**


	3. Run

"Riko!" Run charged through the door, stopping in from of Riko's desk. "Tomorrow I have a day off from my idol work, lets go on a date! Just the two of us!"

"Oh, okay I guess that's fine. Where do you want to go?"

"To the movies, there's this new romance flick that looks good."

"Sure, sounds like fun, I think."

"I'll pick you up at 11!"

* * *

"This is a perfect opportunity!" Momo and Mea were both in Riko's face the moment she got home.

"What are you talking about?" Riko asked in response.

"The date," Momo explained. "It's the perfect opportunity to add Run to your harem."

"And all you have to do is seduce her," continued Mea.

"Alright I have two questions. One: why is Mea in my house, and two: how do you know about the date?" Riko interrogated.

"Nana invited Mea over, and Lala told us about the date." Momo answered smiling.

"Pester me about this some other time, I'm going to my room." Riko walked past the two and climbed up the stairs, disappearing into the hallway.

Momo and Mea looked on as Riko vanished from sight, leaving to go back to the living room after a few brief moments.

"What was that about? Nana asked sipping on her tea.

"Oh nothing," Mea replied smirking. "It's just Riko's really got her hands full, huh."

"Yeah I guess so," Nana replied slightly confused.

"Hey I got an idea, you should help her relieve some tension, if you know what I mean," Mea hinted with a naughty tone and a wink.

"W-W-What no, that's gross! He's a beast, I mean she!" Nana retorted

"No need to get so defensive," Mea chuckled and sipped some of the tea Nana had prepared for her.

Little did they know, Riko could hear their entire conversation through the floorboards because they were talking so loudly. At this point she didn't care anymore, she was just tired. _Why is this stuff happening to me,_ Riko thought to herself. _For once I'd just like some peace a quite._

* * *

"Riko, psst, Riko. Wake up, it's your big day today."

"What's that mean?" Riko muttered, rolling over with her eyes still closed. She could already tell it was Momo, by the way she whispered seductively.

"It means today is the day you add Run to your harem. Now get up or I'll have to do something indecent to make you get up." Riko immediately jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor, scampering away from a smirking Momo.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up." Riko said frantically.

"Good, now get changed and come down for breakfast." Momo replied on her way out the door.

Riko didn't think much of her clothing choice, she just threw on a t-shirt and some pants. She came downstairs to see everyone gathered at the table, except for two people.

"Where are Celine and Lala?" Riko asked.

"Oh, Lala went shopping for groceries and took Celine with her." answered Momo

As she arrived at the table, Riko could see there was a bigger breakfast than usual: omelets, bacon, and assorted fruits were shoved onto one plate, a bowl of white rice on the side to compliment it.

"What's all this?" Riko asked confused.

"Well, Momo said that you wanted a big meal today so I got up early and started cooking." Mikan said still standing at the stove.

Riko looked at Momo with a muddled expressions, which Momo replied to with a wink and a bite into her apple.

"You really didn't have to do all this, Mikan" Riko stated.

"No it's fine, anything for my big bro, er, sis," Mikan answered with an upbeat tone.

"You're really going out on a date looking like that?" Nana questioned in between bites of her own omelet.

"Well yeah, I guess," Riko responded.

"Oh man," Nana said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Riko, I'll help you choose clothes after we finish breakfast," Momo chimed in.

"Thanks, I think." Riko mumbled as she sat down at the table and started consuming the food Mikan made. In no time at all an empty plate replaced the buffet set out on the table.

"Thank you for the meal," Riko said bringing her plates to the sink then scurrying off upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Momo exclaimed chasing after her.

Momo entered Riko's room to see her dressed in only a black bra and matching laced panties standing on front of her opened closet. Through the mirror, Momo could see Riko wore a muddled expression on her face while rummaging through clothes. Momo stared intensely at Riko's breasts, how they swayed back and forth and up and down while she was throwing clothes out on the bed.

Momo couldn't resist the temptation, she went up behind and firmly pressed her body against Riko's.

"M-Momo, stop! What are you doing!?" Riko exclaimed surprise as she half turned her head to get a better view. Momo wore a devious smile on her face while her hands rubbed the smooth skin of Riko's stomach, one starting climbing higher, the other descending lower. The right hand arrived at Riko's bra, taking no time to push it out of the way and grab her right breast. Momo pinched the nipple with two fingers, causing Riko to let out a small moan. The left entered Riko's panties and started to play with her cunt, rubbing up and down the slit.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Momo said as she began to nibble on Riko's neck, using her tongue to draw circles her soft skin.

"Please Momo," Riko said in between moans, "I have to get ready."

"Don't worry, I'll finish you quickly," Momo whispered seductively into Riko's ear.

Both of Momo's hands increased in speed, her right groping more vigorously and her left rubbing faster and harder. She turned Riko's head and leaned forward, locking their lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither letting up. Momo inserted two digits into Riko's pussy, sliding easily because of how wet Riko had become. Riko moaned into their kiss lowering her guard and losing the fight between their tongues. Momo ceased this opportunity and slid in a third finger, pumping intensely while plunging her tongue into Riko's mouth.

Riko could feel her climax coming soon, her body started to tense and Momo could sense that.

"Momo I'm gonna-"

"Yes, I know. Let it all out"

Riko let out a final scream and released all the built up tension. Her nectar spewed out and onto Momo's fingers, some soaking into Riko's panties. Momo released Riko's breast and back away slightly. She brought her hand out of Riko's undergarments and to up near her face.

"Drink up," Momo said as she inserted her fingers into Riko's mouth, her tongue licking up all the juices given to her, still panting from her orgasm. Momo backed away and sat on the bed while Riko readjusted her bra and panties.

"Why did we have to do that now?" Riko inclined confused.

"Just think of it as practice for your date today," Momo answered.

"Practice? Practice for what?" Riko retorted.

"Practice for seducing Run," Momo replied calmly.

"W-What!? I have to do that to Run!?" Riko asked shocked.

"Why of course, you have to add her to your harem. Just be aggressive, it'll work because it's Run. Now put something on, it's almost time for you date."

Riko looked to the clock to see the time was already 10:50. She continued to rummage through her closet frantically until Momo moved her aside and started looking herself. She picked out a simple white blouse with a black short skirt to compliment it.

"Now hurry and get dressed, they'll be arriving soon," Momo warned as she walked out the door, leaving Riko alone in her room.

Riko proceeded downstairs, fully dressed, to find that Run was there and waiting in the living room sipping tea.

"Oh, hey Riko!" Run greeted with a smile. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Uh, sure."

Run set down the tea and bowed to Mikan then made her way to the front door. She locked her arm with Riko's and guided her to the car that was waiting on the street. The car ride was a short, but talkative one.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Riko inquired.

"First, we'll go and have lunch at this really fancy place. I always eat there, the food is great. After we'll go see a movie. I bought all the tickets to our showing so it'll just be us!"

"All the tickets? How much did that cost you?"

"I don't really know, I just told my manager and he made me sign this thing then gave me the tickets. Oh, we're here."

The car pulled up to large marble building that looked like a mansion from the front. Full panels of glass aligned the second floor and a patio outside the first with a garden of flowers and bushes complimenting the appearance. On the inside, there must have been 20 tables to the first floor. Four large leather chairs accompanied one ebony table, the carpet complimented the dark colors with a lush crimson. Several glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Everybody in the building was dressed nicely, suits and dresses were the only clothes to be found.

"Do you think we under dressed?" Riko asked.

"It's fine, there is no actual dress code and I've been here enough the manager knows me," Run answered calmly. To further prove her theory, a waitress immediately addressed the two.

"Ah Ms. Jewelria, glad to have you back," the lady said bowing. "Your usual spot is ready, right this way please." The waitress started walking with Riko and Run following. Riko couldn't help but notice the strange looks they were getting from the other customers, some stopped and looked with no shame while other glanced sharply. She led them outside and onto the patio to a table that was close to the edge so that they could outlook the city while eating. There were two cups of tea set out on the table, steam was rising showing they were freshly poured.

"Did you already call in and plan all of this?" Riko asked as they sat down.

"Yes, how did you know?" Run countered.

"Well, it seems they were expecting us," Riko answered.

"I also already ordered for the two of us," Run added. "Their pasta is their famous dish, it's the best I've had anywhere."

"Sounds great," Riko said happily. Not even a minute passed since that conversation and the head chef personally brought two pasta dished to the table, setting them down in front of the girls. As Run had informed, the pasta was heavenly. It felt like angels were caressing her tongue, the noodles were not too soft and not too firm and the sauce was perfectly balanced. Even after they were finished the lingering taste made her giddy.

"That was really good," Riko stated in the car on the way to the movies.

"I told you, didn't I?" Run said as they pulled up to the theater. The movie was nothing special, just an average romance about a love story and whatnot. But the atmosphere in the theater was so cheerful for some reason. It wasn't because of the movie, but because of Run's attitude during the date. Run snuggled up against Riko and wrapped herself around Riko's arm. She then rested her head upon Riko's shoulder, all with a bright smile on her face.

 _I guess this is why Momo said being aggressive would work against Run,_ Riko thought. _It's because Run is so assertive._

The two exited the theater to find that it was pouring outside; in an attempt to stay dry they ran to the car, but it was in vain. They were almost completely wet by the time they go inside the car, the water dripped onto the leather seats.

"Let's just go to my apartment, we can shower there and wait for our clothes to dry," Run suggested.

"Sure, that's fine," Riko agreed.

The car dropped them off at Run's apartment building. The apartment itself was no different than before, still large and luxurious. It didn't seem like Ren was home at the time.

"You can start the bath," Riko suggested. "I'll get some clothes for both of us and put ours in the dryer. Just go through into my room and it's the door on the right."

Riko followed her instructions and entered the room. It was like a hotel, a queen sized bed faced the door with a TV on the left when you walk in. A drawer was on the far right in the corner and a door next to it. She entered the door which lead to the bathroom and started undressing. Riko left her shirt, skirt, and bra outside the door for Run to take and put her underwear in one of the baskets before starting the bath.

She soaked in the tub for a few minutes then heard Run come in as well. For a little while they both enjoyed the warmth of the bath and feeling warm after the cold rain. Riko was the first to start cleaning herself, then Run did too.

"So where's Ren?" asked Riko.

"Oh, he's at some concert or something, he won't be back for a few hours," answered Run. "Here, lemme do your back."

Each washed the other's back, but Riko couldn't help but notice how beautiful Run was. Her skin was smooth and clear, and her boobs looked so round a firm. She almost couldn't hold back. Luckily, she kept herself composed enough to not act on her thoughts. The rest of the bath was just idle chat, nothing out of the ordinary or aggressive which is very unusual for Run.

They each had similar clothes set out for them for after the bath, a t-shirt and short shorts. Riko put on her black lace panties, along with the shirt and shorts. The two girls made their way out the bathroom and sat on the bed. Riko sat up against the headboard while Run lied down on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed. She turned on the TV to some random news channel, but Riko wasn't really paying attention.

 _Ren's not here right now, so would be the perfect opportunity,_ Riko thought. _All I have to do is be assertive, right? That's what Momo said. I could barely suppress myself in the bathroom, but can I do this? Can I really seduce Run? I-I have to, if this is for the happiness of her, I have to._

Riko slowly crept up behind Run while her attention was still towards the TV. She was lying there helpless, Riko had to seize this opportunity. With much hesitation, she finally went for it. She wrapped each of her hands underneath Run's breasts, she yelped in surprise and turned her head back to stare at Riko.

"Please, don't say anything," Riko said adverting her eyes. She glanced back only to see Run closing in moments before their lips impacted. Riko was taken by surprise, Run pulled her into a deep kiss, their tongues clashing. Run rolled over completely with their lips still locked and pulled Riko down and rolled over so that she was on the bottom and Run was on top. Run slipped her hands into Riko's shirt and started groping her bare chest.

"I could barely hold myself back in the bathroom," Run panted. "I want you." She reengaged their lips and their tongues once again fought for dominance. Riko overpowered Run's, gaining access to probe the mouth however much she wanted. Riko moved her right hand under Run's shirt and grabbed a breast, then used two fingers to play with her nipple while her left went into her shorts and panties. She rubbed the top of the clit, causing Run to moan into their kiss. They unhooked from the kiss only to take each other's tops off, then resumed their deep kiss and breast play.

Riko brought the hand playing with Run's breast around her back to play with her pussy from there as well. She rubbed both the top and the bottom with two hands, causing Run to break away from their kiss and lean upwards, moaning loudly. Riko seized this opening and brought her head up also to suction her mouth around Run's left nipple. She flicked it and wrapped it with her tongue, licking the areola simultaneously. Run started squeezing and kneading Riko's breasts faster and harder, she could feel her climax quickly approaching.

"I'm almost there!" Run yelped.

Hearing this, Riko ceased her actions suddenly. Run groan in exasperation, but Riko ignored her and started to undress them both. She threw their shorts and undergarments in a corner with their shirts then tackled Run suddenly. Riko was on top and face to face with Run, but only for a moment as she started changing her position so that she was looking directly at Run's wet pussy, and the same for Run.

"You do me too, okay?" Riko instructed. With no second thought, she indulged on Run's wet cunt, licking up all the seeping juices. Run did the same, but she immediately plunged two fingers into Riko's pussy, making her moan out in surprise. She brought up her tongue and started licking up all the fluids that leaking out. Riko spread Run's outer lips then feasted on her clit, bringing her mouth up to suck on the slit while her tongue stroked it up and down. She caught all the juices flowing out of Run and drank them eagerly. The two girls moaned harmoniously while working on the other's pussy, each feeling an orgasm steadily approaching.

"R-Riko," Run moaned, "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me too, lets do it together," Riko replied. "Cum with me!"

Both increased their pace, Run pumped her fingers faster and harder. Riko licked more vigorously and to top it off, bit the clit sending Run over the edge. Juices sprayed into Riko's mouth, the feeling made Riko cum moments after. They sipped up each other's juices greedily. Riko rolled off from on top of Run, both panting from their recent climax.

"There's one more thing I want to try," Riko stated with a glint in her eyes. She crawled back near Run's lower half, but instead slid her over pelvis in between Run's legs so their pussies touched one another, causing them both to let out a small moan. Riko started moving her hips slowly, making their sensitive spots rub up against each other. Run started moving her hips too, making the girls moan out in pleasure. In no time at all, both felt a second wave about to hit them.

"I-I'm so close!" Riko moaned.

"Riko, I'm about to cum!" Run moaned in reply.

Riko started bucking her hips faster, Run trying the follow the motion. Their speed increased exponentially, as well as their moans.

"I can't take it anymore," Riko yelled out. "I'm cumming!" With that both the girls released their fluids, staining the sheets for a second time. The juices they released mixed together between their connected pussies, splattering as they collapsed on the bed. Both panted, trying the regain their breath after the consecutive orgasms.

Riko turned her head to look out the window to notice that the rain had stopped.

"Hey look, the rain stopped," Riko informed Run

"That was a good way to pass the time," Run replied with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I have a few things to say. 1: Sorry about the conclusions, I suck at those. 2: I'm either not going to do some of the pairings I like (ex: Rito x Mikan or Rito x Golden Darkness) or just do a big group thing, I haven't really decided yet. 3: I'm sorry if I made any of the characters OOC so far, haven't watched the series in like 3 months.**


	4. Rin and Saki

"Remind me again why we have to do this?" Riko asked slightly concerned.

"Well Rin asked us to because all of Saki's butlers and maids went on vacation to some tropical island her family owns," answered Nana.

"But why do we have to wear these degrading outfits?" inquired Riko.

"Everyone is wearing them, stop complaining," Mikan replied sounding slightly annoyed. Riko looked around and it was true, everyone was wearing the same maid costume. Mikan, Nana, Momo, Mea, Yami, even Rin and Aya were all dressed in the same revealing maid costume.

"It was bad last time, but this is even worse," Riko fussed.

"It's fine, you look cute," said Rin with a slight smile.

"Okay enough chat, get to work," Saki ordered from the entrance to the house. Once everyone was a fair distance away, Riko started to walk away too, but Momo stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You should try to add Rin to your harem," Momo said in a low voice, "by any means necessary." Before Riko had any time to react, Momo was already gone.

* * *

They did the same work that they had done before: laundry, catering, cleaning, etc. Rin and Aya just personally tended to Saki, but the others worked on home keeping. Yami and Mikan cleaned the house, Mea trimmed the hedges, Momo and Nana did laundry, but Riko didn't really know what to do. All the important jobs were filled, so she just took a broom and started to sweep the outside pathway.

At a far corner of the estate, she came to an old building which looked to be a shed. It had an old, peeling coat of now shriveled up white paint. There was a single door and a single window, both beaten and worn.

Riko walked up to the door and knocked on it, half expecting dust to fall out. Instead she was met with a metallic sound and a hard, sturdy material. The door was made of some kind of metal. Riko grabbed the door hand and slid it to the side, revealing a room that looked like it could be a panic box. The walls were all made of a silver steel, decorated in dozens of monitors. They lined the walls, each screen had a different picture depicting everything from hallways to bedrooms. There was an overwhelmingly large desk in the center that had what seemed like an endless amount of buttons and levers. The room was empty though, only Riko was inside.

 _Wait,_ Riko thought, _is this a surveillance room?_

She looked through the monitors and it was as she predicted. Displayed on the screens was footage of the hallways and rooms throughout the mansion. The bathrooms were the only thing it seemed the cameras had no vision of. Riko was able located everyone using the cameras, but she couldn't seem to find Rin, Saki, or Aya. Her eyes found the camera patrolling Saki's room, but it seemed no one was there. However, there was a light illuminating from the bathroom door.

Not even five seconds after Riko noticed the door, it opening suddenly with Rin, Saki, and Aya emerging in only towels. Riko couldn't help but get a bit turned on by each of their pairs of large breasts. She saw them starting to get changed and with that, left the room.

* * *

Riko arrived back at the mansion in only a few minutes time to see everyone was still hard at work, but Rin, Saki, and Aya were still missing from the group.

"Hey Nana, have you seen Saki or Rin or Aya anywhere?" Riko asked.

"Now that I think about it, no. Not since we first got here," Nana answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway," Riko responded as she walked away.

Riko was beginning to get curious about the situation with those other three girls. She traversed through the hallways until she got to the closed doors of Saki's room. As quietly as she could, Riko cracked the door open.

She peeked through the small crack and laid her eyes on the three girls sitting on the bed. All seemed normal, until the second glance.

Rin was seated on the bed with Saki behind her, arms wrapped. Aya was on the ground kneeling and looking up at Rin. All three had nothing but their underwear on. A chaotic pile of clothes laid on the floor beside the bed, bras and maid uniforms were all that was visible.

Saki had her hands wrapped around Rin's chest, massaging the breasts and pinching the nubs while kissing her neck. Aya was on her knees facing Rin, one hand spread her legs while the other rubbed Rin's folds through the damp, pink fabric.

To be honest, Riko half expected this to be the situation, but it was still a surprise that they would do this with everyone around. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter watching every stroke from Aya, every rub from Saki, and every moan from Rin.

Aya moved the panties to the side of the slit and pushed her head in between Rin's legs, lapping up the juices spewing out of her. She brought up one hand and plunged it into Rin and used her tongue to simultaneously play with her clit, caused Rin to moan out. Aya's stuck her other hand between her own legs, rubbing her nether lips and inserting two fingers. Saki rubbed one of Rin's bosoms with her right and played with herself with the other, all while keeping her mouth attached to Rin's neck.

Riko felt herself almost dripping from the scene in front of her. She tried to resist, but felt herself becoming more and more turned on. Riko slowly moved a hand towards her sex, going under the skirt and into her panties. She used her fingers to stroke her clit up and down, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Riko was trying her hardest to suppress her moans, but it was getting difficult.

Rin was felt her orgasm coming soon, every touch from either girl sent her closer and closer. Aya had two fingers in both Rin and herself and was nibbling and licking Rin's clit, making her moan more frequently. Riko could feel herself coming close as well. She sped up the pace of her fingers and rubbed herself even faster. Her other hand covered her mouth so that no moans would escape.

"I-I'm cumming!" Rin yelled as she released her fluids onto Aya's mouth and fingers. In response, both Saki and Aya also reached their high point, spraying their juices as well. Riko pumped even faster, rewarding herself with sweet release.

Rin fell backwards onto Saki's chest and turned her head just enough to be able to see the door cracked open. There was a movement as her eyes set, but she couldn't quite make out what, or who, it was.

 _Holy crap,_ Riko though, _that was way too close!_

* * *

Riko got back to cleaning the house, anything to try taking her mind off of what she had witnessed. It was none of her business, so why should she fret. She looked up from the table she was cleaning to wipe her forehead with an exhale. Her head turned to the left towards the hallway from which Momo was walking down. Instead of a greeting or conversation opening, she looks straight ahead, past Riko and plainly says "Good luck," as she walks by.

Riko's eyes followed Momo as she walked by and away, half expecting a look back that never came. Riko didn't have time to be confused by the remark because as she looked back towards the hallway, Rin came walking down.

Her head was hung low, her shoulders slumped and arms hanging in front of her body. Riko could barely see her face, but a vibe of insecurity and nervousness emitted from Rin's body.

Rin approached Riko who stood still, clinging onto the towel used to wipe the table. She stood only a few feet away as she raised her head with modesty. Just a glimpse of her face showed her feelings, clearly conveyed in her expression. Shyness and embarrassment contorted her face, her eyes avoiding the gaze of Riko.

"You saw didn't you," Rin accused in a low voice, her eyes adverted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Riko responded without a second thought.

"Don't lie to me!" Rin shouted in an enraged tone as her eyes sailed from the wall to Riko's left and directly into her soul. Rin realized what she had done with a frozen expression on her face as it flushed in an even darker shade of red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice," she apologized as her eyes once again wondered away from Riko's.

"I was watching," Riko mumbled in a voice so low that Rin could barely hear. Their eyes reversed as Riko looked away and Rin brought hers toward Riko.

"If that is the case, I need you to come with me," Rin commanded as she tried to regain her composure, the red slowly draining from her cheeks.

The two walked in silence back to the room which Riko had voyeured. The lights were on which brightened the now dim hallway due to the passage of time. Riko entered the room first to Saki sitting cross legged waiting patiently on the bed. The room seemed much grander than it did from the outside, everything looked bigger and more spacious.

"Took you long enough," Saki chimed in, interrupting Riko's observation of the room. Riko's eyes drew to Saki who sat in the center of the room on the brink of her bed. She wore a black negligee with matching panties visible through the fabric. She looked calm and collected and kept a straight face that hid her true emotions behind a sly smirk. Riko could tell that she was trying to act forbearing, but her inpatients was showing.

Rin followed behind Riko into the room, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"So how did you like watching us a few hours ago?" Saki inquired. Riko had no response, but to look down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Must have been pretty good for you to start masturbating, right?" Saki teased, making Riko flinch at how much she knew. "I knew you were there, that's why I wanted to put on a good show."

"Where's Aya?" Riko questioned trying to change the subject.

"I sent her on some errands, but that's not important right now," Saki answered. "Now, lets get started."

Saki smiled innocently with that remark, leaving Riko confused for a moment until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her breasts from behind. She looked over her shoulder to find Rin stripped down to her underwear.

"Don't get the wrong impression," Rin said with a red face, "this was Saki's idea."

Riko turned her head back to the direction Saki once was to find her walking towards the two with a grim smile. She used one hand to turn Riko's chin and in a sudden instant connect their lips. Saki instantly shot her tongue inside of Riko's mouth with so much force Riko couldn't resist. Saki explored the vast new cavern that was Riko's mouth, letting her tongue go wherever it pleased.

Saki slid a hand underneath Riko's skirt and into her panties, rubbing the clit with two fingers. Rin started undoing the maid outfit from behind and threw it into a small pile with her own discarded clothing. Her hands started working on the bra, removing it and throwing it into the same pile. She went back to grouping Riko's breasts, using her fingers to pinch the nipples.

Saki started slowly stepping away towards the bed, bringing Rin and Riko with her. They collapsed onto the bed trying to hold their former position. Saki released her lips from Riko's and started descending down her body with a hand still at sensitive spot. Saki took one of Riko's breasts into her mouth, using her tongue to play with the erect buds. Rin turned Riko's head so their eyes met before the two mouths collided.

Saki went lower on Riko's body until her eyes were aligned with the dampened panties. She slid them off and threw the cloth into the growing pile of clothes. Saki turned Riko onto her back and slid in between her legs. She started by kissing the lower lips, earning a small moan for her efforts. She used one finger and rubbed down the slit, carefully not to insert it.

"Saki come on!" Riko begged.

"What do you mean?" Saki responded playfully.

"Put something in!" Riko shouted.

"As you wish," Saki smiled as she instantly plunged two fingers deep inside of Riko as she simultaneously started licking her clit, causing her to moan out in euphoria. Riko reengaged her kiss with Rin, trying to find something to do with her free hands. One found the head of Saki, pushing on it further into her crotch, the other finding Rin's panties. She inserted her hand inside, rubbing the slit with her fingers and the clit with her thumb.

"Faster Saki, I'm so close!" Riko said, breaking away from the kiss.

Hearing her commands, Saki started pumping faster and harder into Riko's folds. Her tongue caressed Riko's clit, bringing her closer and closer. Riko felt her climax approaching at a rapid pace, she started moaning loader and rubbing Rin even quicker.

"I'm cumming!" Riko screamed as she released her essence all over Saki's fingers. The hand inside of Rin's panties got faster and faster until finally she felt fluids gushing out. Both Rin and Riko lied still on the bed, their chests rising up and down from their panting.

"Don't tell me you're already done," Saki said, causing Rin and Riko's eyes to draw towards her. She stood completely naked with her hands behind her back. "I still have so much fun in store," she said with a seductive smile. From behind her back pulled out a purple strap-on at least 8 inches long with a 4 inch stub, 12 in total.

Riko could only look back with shock and awe, but Rin gave a desolate smile from her familiarity with that specific toy. Rin started removing her final articles of clothing, throwing them in across the room to a random spot.

Saki slipped the stub into her pussy, letting out a small mewl of pleasure.

"Riko," Saki said with a smile, "you're first."

"You're gonna put that thing inside of me?" Riko questioned.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit," Saki insured as she started walking over to Riko, who still laid on the bed belly up. Saki approached Riko, spreading her legs to get a good view of her soaking sex. She lightly stroked it causing Riko to let out a low moan. Saki teased Riko's opening by rubbing the head of the strap-on across the slit while Rin got into position on top of Riko. Their mouths collided, tongues intertwining with an exchange of saliva. Saki's other hand found Rin's wet spot and inserted a single finger.

"Okay Riko, I'm putting it in," Saki warned. Riko didn't have any words to speak, she only watched as Saki's false member penetrated her virgin pussy. She screamed out in what felt like pain at first, but turned into something more pleasurable. Saki had only inserted about half of the cock into Riko, but she began pumping in and out while also gaining satisfaction from the stub. She inserted another finger into Rin making both girls moan into their kiss.

Riko's tongue had won dominance over both mouths, free to move in and out. Her hands found Rin's mounds and had started fondling them and playing with the buds. Each one deeply moaning into the kiss.

"I'm gonna come soon," Riko yelled as she disconnected from the kiss.

"Me too," Rin added.

Saki answered their desperate calls with an increased in pace with both the false member and the two fingers. She bucked her hips faster and more violently, making Riko moan so frequently she couldn't keep a kiss connected. She added another finger to accompany the two inside of Rin, thrusting in and out with the tempo of her hips.

Riko couldn't hold on anymore. She succumbed to the pleasure and released her fluids all over the strap-on and bed sheets, some even hitting Saki's stomach. Rin climaxed at practically the same time, spraying her juices onto Saki's fingers. Knowing both girls had came, Saki removed her fingers and dildo from each. She brought the fingers up to her mouth and began sucking on them, swallowing all the nectar with one gulp.

Rin and Riko had sat up on the bed and watched Saki lick all the juices off her fingers.

"Here, you can have some too," Saki offered as she caught them watching. She removed the strap-on and held it in front of Rin and Riko's faces. They licking up and down the shaft, making sure to swallow any of the lingering liquids. Rin brought her mouth up to the head and started licking all of the juices off. Saki took Riko's job of licking the shaft as Riko explored lower and started sucking Saki's fluids off the stump until there were no more sweet liquids to be drunk.

"Now it's your turn, Riko," Saki stated as she handed Riko the strap-on. "Time to repay the favor."

Saki lied down on the bed in the same way Riko had. Riko inserted the stub into her still sensitive pussy with a moan and approached the lying Saki. Riko hesitantly touched the head of the false member to Saki's cunt and slowly pushed it in. Saki moaned lowly as the cock went in smoothly because of now wet she was. Riko inserted the full length then started thrusting in and out, as Saki did for her.

Rin went to the top of the bed where Saki's head was and knelt down on her face. Saki found a dripping gem just within grasp and started licking ferociously. Riko and Rin started passionately kissing, their tongues once again battling for dominance. Riko started thrusting her hips more viciously, making Saki let out muffled moans into Rin's pussy.

Riko's hands gripped Saki's waist, bringing her closer with each thrust. Rin used her free hands to message Riko's orbs. Her fingers pinched and prodded the nipples and with the added pleasure from the stub inside of her, Riko moaned uncontrollably. Saki continued licking Rin's sweet spot and rubbing the clit, causing an endless amount of liquids to fill her mouth. Each girl was relentlessly moaning in euphoria, Saki from penetration, Riko from aphrodisia, and Rin from the attack on her pussy.

Each girl inched closer and closer to their final climax, speeding their duties as it approached. Saki licked and rubbed faster and faster making Rin's moans loader and more frequent. Rin in turn meshed Riko's breasts with more force and drove her tongue deeper into her mouth. Riko's thrusts became faster and stronger, making Saki's globes bounce up and down.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Riko cried out.

"Me too, I'm gonna cum!" Saki moaned.

"On 3," Rin ordered.

"...1"

"...2"

"...3"

With one final moan, the three girls released all of their nectar simultaneously. So much of Rin's juices flowed into Saki's mouth that she couldn't swallow it all so it fell onto her face and soaked the bed sheets near. Saki's fluids poured out and onto Riko's false member, staining the bedspread and leaving a stain on the carpet. Riko's extract flowed onto the stub and floor, mixing with Saki's puddle. The three girls collapsed onto the bed and lied on their back in silence.

Saki had fallen asleep in the short time, but Rin wanted one last thing. She inched toward's Riko's strap-on and started licking and sucking, gracing Riko with a godly view. Rin removed the stub to release even more juices that were blocked, which she gladly licked up. Riko's pussy was still sensitive because of the orgasm just minutes ago. Rin drove three fingers into Riko, making her have to cover her mouth to muffle the moan.

Rin pumped the fingers in and out of Riko while holding the strap-on with the other hand. She sucked the end that was in Saki' licking off the fluids that remained. Rin looked up to see Riko's face contorted with pleasure and came to the conclusion that she was very close. She was right.

Rin sped up her fingers and to put the final nail in the coffin, bit Riko's clit. She moaned into her hands as she let out yet another helping of cum. Rin accepted the present and drank every last drop of the fluid while staring directly into Riko's eyes.

Satisfied, she approached Riko and gave her one kiss on the cheek, then the two slipped into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY. I know it's been like a month or two since the last update, believe me. The reason I haven't posted was because I've been studying for finals, but I won't try using that as an excuse. I do admit, I've had some free-time, but I just goofed around. Secondly, finals are like next week, so the next post won't come for a little while. I may have some spare time over the summer, but I can't guarantee anything. I know you don't care about my excuses and just want more stories, so I'll try my best. Thank you for being so patient :)**


End file.
